Here without you
by NymphadoraBlackLupin18
Summary: Olivia's worst nightmare has come true... Please R&R let me know what you think


**Here without you**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS FIC, BELONG TO THE CREATORS DICK WOLF AND CO. ALSO THE SONG "HERE WITHOUT YOU" BELONGS TO 3 DOORS DOWN.

A/N: This is my first fic by the way so please be kind I have kinda tweaked the words a little to fit the situation because this is in Olivia's POV also I am only using the bits that are relevant… Please, Please tell me what you think thanks.

Summary: Olivia's worst nightmare has come true. Set at the end of S13 ep1

"Liv" was the only word Cragen said to me in front of the others before walking back in to his office I had a terrible feeling manifest in my stomach at just the calling of my name I looked up at the others they stared back with wonder until Munch spoke up "It was nice workin' with ya" he joked his smirk fades as a got up from my chair and followed Cragen in to his office all I could think this was about was the farce of a case we had just somehow managed keep in court, I had to say something I reached his office…

"I don't think she was lying about being raped." I said trying to sound calm but the scenario's racing through my mind was making it difficult all I could think is that my career is over Cragen turned to face me his face more serious than ever.

"Will you shut the door please." His voice seemed different the tone was slightly higher it seemed like he was worried how I'd take this but none the less I took a step back and shut the door when I turned back to face him that's when he confirmed the only thing that I had dreaded the this entire time "Elliott put his papers in" no sooner had he said this I felt my heart sink not wanting to believe what I had just heard as he continued "there was nothing I could do" my mind was yelling at me _'Say something, anything!' _I could feel the tears coming I had to say something.

"He's earned it" Although it hurt like hell to say it, I was right the 12 long years El and I had been partners was the best anyone could hope for but not all was easy especially after the last couple of months I should've seen it coming.

Cragen looked at me I could see the concern on his face "Wanna talk?" I needed time to think this over alone I shook my head "No" I replied my voice cracked slightly "Do you wanna take a day?" the tears were coming and I couldn't stop them I looked way hoping they'd go before looking back at Cragen.

"I'm fine." I managed to utter unconvincingly as I struggled against the tears I went to turn towards the door "Liv, I'm sorry" Cragen said I tried to fake a smile but it failed I opened the door and walked out back in to the squad room where I saw Fin sat at his desk typing he looked over at me "You OK?" I put on a brave face and nodded "Yeah" It wasn't long before Munch called out "We got a 10-34 in Waverly" he took one look at me and saw something was up "Fin, take Rollins" they began to leave I knew if Munch knew he'd be checking on me non-stop and probably make it worse I needed to get out of there

"No, I'll go" I called over to Fin and Rollins "Give me five and we'll roll" Fin nodded and began filing his paperwork I needed to think I needed to be alone for a minute I knew the interview rooms were empty so I headed there…

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

I got in to the interview room and let the tears fall I leant against the wall and sobbed angrily, angry that El didn't tell me straight out and that I had to find out from Cragen, I know El had been through a lot recently but I thought he could have at least sat and talked to me about his decision then maybe it'd be easier to understand, I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, scrolled down to his name and pressed call, after a few rings it went straight to voicemail…

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

With a sigh I put the phone back in my pocket and wiped my tears away I took a deep breath and exhaled before leaving the interview room I headed back in to the squad room and saw Rollins stood waiting she took a second to look at me "Are you alright, 'Livia? She asked looking slightly concerned

"I am now." I replied "You ready?" She nodded, it's funny how much she reminded me of myself when I first started here, eager to impress the others and do the right thing, the thought made me smile slightly before Rollin's voice brought me back to reality "So we goin' or not?" she asked me with her slightly southern accent, I walked over to my desk and grabbed my gun from the draw and clipped it on my belt before covering it with my jacket I grabbed my keys "Let's go" I said as I walked towards the door…

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_THE END_

_A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this and i am looking forward to reading your reviews please say what you think _


End file.
